


From Here On Out

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: You were lying in bed when you heard a knock on your door, a quiet voice coming soon after. "Can I come in?"





	

You were lying in bed when you heard a knock on your door, a quiet voice coming soon after. 

"Can I come in?" 

It was Saeran, the boy who started out quite hostile but has started to settle down in his new environment. After everything that happened, you stayed with Saeyoung and Saeran for the time being. Saeran seemed to gravitate towards you rather quickly, he would often cling to you when you left the house, following you everywhere like a small child. 

You sat up and put your phone down on the bed beside you. 

"Of course! What do you need Saeran?" 

Saeran opened the door and walked towards you, his arms were pulled in close to his body and he didn't make eye contact as he sat on the bed next to you. 

"Is everything ok?" You looked at him, "Did something happen?" 

He looked up at you, his eyes looked nervous as he gripped onto his left arm with his right hand. 

"I think I like you." 

The words came out of his mouth so quickly and quietly that you didn't know if you heard him correctly. 

"Wha-" 

You were stopped by Saeran's lips landing onto yours for a chaste kiss. He pulled away quickly before lowering his head to avoid eye contact. You could only look at him in shock, this was pretty unexpected of him. 

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

Saeran continued to gaze at his feet, his body was trembling slightly. He was obviously nervous and this must have taken all of his courage to do. You reached your hand out and grabbed onto his, bringing it close to you. 

"Saeran..." You began, holding his hand tightly in yours, "You like me?" 

Saeran looked at your eyes for a moment before averting his gaze again. He bit his lip before he began to speak. 

"I-I think I do... Whenever I think of you I get so happy... And then I think that you might leave me one day and I get so anxious and sad. I... I just want you to be mine. You're the only person I've ever felt this way about. I never thought I'd be interested in any type of romantic love until I met you..." 

You couldn't help but smile at his words, these cute words that came out of him shakily and quietly. You gripped his hand a little tighter and brought your other hand to his face, returning his gaze to you. You stared into each others eyes for a moment. Saeran wasn't wearing his contacts anymore and his eyes were beautiful. He leaned in slower this time, his face stopping a few centimeters away from yours.

"Is it okay if I k-kiss you?" 

His words came out like they were so afraid of rejection. You nodded and he brought his face closer until your lips connected. He stayed still for a few seconds before beginning to move them slightly against yours. He would pull away and come back, placing many kisses upon your lips. He brought a hand to rest upon your cheek as he pressed his lips harder into yours. He hesitantly opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out slightly to glide across your bottom lip. You pulled away quickly and looked at him. Saeran looked frightened. 

"D-did I do something wrong? I'm sorry... I just thought...." His voice faded out and he went to get up before you grabbed onto his arm again. 

"Saeran, I was just surprised. That's all." You patted the bed next to you, "Please, come back. It felt really nice." 

Saeran sat down beside you and went in to kiss you again, opening his mouth almost immediately to slide his tongue against you. This time, you opened your mouth as well to let him inside. The two of you sat there next to each other kissing deeply, letting Saeran take the lead as he explored your mouth with his tongue. He tasted lovely, a slightly sweet flavor of vanilla along with a taste that was purely him. He was getting a little hotter now, making small and almost inaudible noises against your mouth. He pulled away and his face was completely flushed. His hand rushed to try to pull his sweater down to cover his crotch, which was very noticeably hard now. You couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment as he tried to hide himself from you. 

"Umm... I'm sorry..." He apologized while trying to adjust himself, "I couldn't help it..." 

You went in to kiss him again, this time letting your hand find its way to his chest. You let your hand slide down his body until you reached his, you grabbed onto his hand before speaking. 

"What if I told you that I like it?" You whispered against his mouth, "Because I do." 

Saeran let out a small sound into your mouth as you moved his hand away and looked down at him. His erection was pressing tightly against his jeans, twitching slightly as you continued to look at it. You began to palm it slightly through his jeans as Saeran lay his head on your shoulder, small sounds escaping his mouth continuously as you gripped him. 

"Can we do... More...?" The hushed words came out of Saeran's mouth tentatively, "Please..." 

He looked up at you, awaiting your answer. You nodded and that was all he needed. He brought his mouth to yours again as he began to climb on top of you, pushing you down onto the bed. His hands found their way to your waist before he began to grind himself against your thigh. More audible whimpers came out of him as he started to push your shirt up, hands exploring your torso until they came to your breasts. He pulled away and looked at you. 

"Can I?" 

You grabbed onto his hands yourself and brought them to rest upon your breasts, letting Saeran know your answer. He started massaging them, stroking your nipples between his fingers. He stared down at you as he continued massaging you, seemingly wanting to make sure he was doing it correctly. 

"You're doing so good Saeran, it feels great." 

You pushed him back slightly to sit up and take your shirt off. He stared for a moment at your nipples which were showing through your bra. He took a harsh swallow before going to remove his own sweater. He pulled it off, covering himself slightly as if he was embarrassed. You wrapped your arms around his lower back as you brought him back down onto you, moving your own hips to grind up onto his. He shuddered and brought his head down to meet yours, shoving his tongue into your mouth once again as you began to grind against one another. He moved his kisses down your neck and collarbone, licking and nibbling. He was definitely going to leave a mark. 

"You're mine," He whispered against your neck as he continued to nibble you, "You're all mine." 

He reached around your back and started to undo your bra as his kisses moved lower onto your chest. Your bra came off and he went straight for your breasts, licking and sucking your nipples as he ground himself against you. 

"S-Saeran... That feels amazing." You said between moans, letting yourself go as he continued licking you. 

His hands found their way to your pants and he undid the button, pulling them down your thighs until they were off of you. Saeran stood up to take his own off as well, member standing at full attention in his boxers. He stared at your lower region, a wet spot very obvious in your panties. He brought his fingers to lightly run along your clothed folds. You could only arch your back as he touched you, your hands finding their way to hold onto his shoulders to try to bring him back down onto you. He obeyed you and your bodies were flush with each other as he slid his hand into your panties. Fingers began to glide against your slit as he brought his head down to your nipples again. 

"Oh my God. Saeran, keep going..." 

Harsh breaths started to flow out of your mouth as Saeran started rubbing against your clit, getting progressively louder the closer you grew to orgasm. 

"I'm really close Saeran. Keep doing what you're doing." 

Saeran listened to you and kept his quick pace, rushing you into orgasm rather quickly. You arched into his touch, mouth hanging open as it repeated his name. Waves and waves of pleasure began to flow through you as you rode out your orgasm. Saeran removed himself from you and slowly pulled his boxers down, a string of pre-cum connecting the two. Licking your lips, you grabbed onto his length and started pumping it. Saeran let out a low moan and started thrusting into your hand, thankful to finally get some much needed attention to his cock. 

"Saeran, there are some condoms in the drawer there." You pointed to the side table, "Grab one and put it on. Hurry." 

Saeran found a condom and quickly put it on, getting on top of you and lining himself up to your slit. He looked at you for a moment and you couldn't help but smile and grab his head for a quick kiss. He slowly slid himself inside of you, both of you moaned as your bodies finally connected fully. He closed his eyes tightly and didn't move. 

"Saeran, is everything ok?" 

He nodded before speaking. 

"Y-yeah... I just think if I move now I might cum already..." Saeran's eyes remained shut as he bit his lip, "Just... Give me a moment..." 

You could only smile and giggle a bit at how adorable he was being. 

"Saeran, this is your first time. You don't need to last long." 

He opened his eyes to look at you before he began to thrust in and out, his hands found their way to wrap around you as he continued. He lay his head on your shoulder, breathy moans escaped him mixed with your name. He kissed your neck as his thrusts sped up, whispers of "You're mine." flowing out repeatedly. He sat up and grabbed onto your legs as he thrust into you roughly. Both of your mouths were hanging open, letting moan after moan spill out. His eyes were staring at you as if he was mesmerized by every move and sound you made. Thrusts became erratic as you felt his cock harden even more inside you. 

"I-I'm cumming!" Saeran said as his thrusts continued to lose rhythm, "I can't hold out any longe-" 

Saeran was cut off by his own moan, orgasm flowing through his veins as his entire body convulsed. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you as it released its contents, pants of your name poured from his mouth as if it was the only word he had ever known. 

He pulled out of you and threw the condom away, bringing himself to lie on top of you and hold onto you tight. 

"Promise me that you won't leave me." He hugged onto you tighter, kissing your neck once before he continued. "Please, don't... Abandon me. Let me be yours." 

You wrapped your arms around his tired body and began rubbing small circles on his back, kissing him lightly on the lips before you spoke. 

"Saeran, I will always be yours if you let me. I won't ever abandon you." 

You looked him straight into the eyes and you could see tears welling up in his. 

"Really?" Saeran's eyes let a few tears out, "I... I want to believe you." 

"You can, Saeran. I will always be here for you." You kissed him deeply, trying to show your love for him through a kiss. 

"I'll make sure I don't disappoint you." He assured you, sniffling a little bit as the tears stopped. 

Saeran's breathing steadied soon after he said that. You looked down to see that he had fallen asleep, head resting gently on your chest. You smiled and held him close to you, leaving a small peck on the top of his head. After all he had been through in his life, he deserved something like this. He deserved love just like everyone else, and you were so happy that you were the one to provide it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> K SO.... Finally wrote one with Saeran. In case you haven't noticed, I have a thing for nervous and insecure boys lmao OTL


End file.
